Train Tracks
by MySiGGY
Summary: "To think some stranger has their paws on my PDA!" Courtney screamed. Losing a PDA can never be harder for Courtney. Her life was basically written all over it! He knew everything about her. And he knew he loved her, the minute she got on the train. R&R!


(A/N)

Who wants a welcome back hug? I'm back and ready to roll baby.

Disclaimer: This story was based off a non-existing movie that Wayne said in 6teen to Jonsey when he fell in Nikki's crap. I don't own TDI :)

* * *

"Hello?" answered a confused Courtney. The cold windy weather was getting on her last nerves right now as she tried to dealt with the wind trying to blow her burnt sienna beret off her head. Her coffee colored coat wasn't helping either, and the fact she wore a skirt with a design of plaid on a day like this made it oh so _perfect_. She fiddled with her clothes a bit longer, placing her tanned hand on her hat so it won't fly away.

"COURRRTNEYY!" squealed two girls simultaneously. She knew just who was calling without a glance of the caller I.D.

"Bridgette! And… Lindsay, I'm guessing." Courtney giggled at the sound of her friends.

Bridgette giggled on the other line. "You guessed right." She answered as Lindsay giggled too. "Where are you right now? We can't wait any longer for you to arrive! Toronto is practically calling out to you!"

"Yeah, like, I totally have to hit the mall right now! I'm in major needage for some mascara!" Courtney heard Lindsay say in the other line. Lindsay bit the bottom of her lip from stress while Bridgette grabbed the phone from the fake-blonde.

Courtney sighed and started to rub her temples. "You guys will not believe where I am right now…" she sighed deeply waiting if one of her friends would respond. None of them did. "My parents think that moving away from Ontario to stay with you guys was the worst idea I ever made, so they didn't buy me a plane ticket or anything! I had to spend all my money to get a ticket to ride…-"

"—Ride what?" Bridgette and Lindsay asked.

"A train! Can you believe them? I mean, I'm a grown woman with a high chance of getting the best career job! If they don't want me to succeed… then so be it!" Courtney hissed at the thought of her parents. She loved her mom and dad, but the way they were acting towards her was a bit too underhand for her. Bridgette and Lindsay exchanged looks that were sorrowful.

"Oh my gosh, Catrina I'm so sorry to hear that! Think of the bright side! At least your actually COMING to Toronto to stay with us." Her whiny blonde friend spoke. Bridgette took the phone from her, yet again, and spoke.

"We even got your room all ready." Bridgette said. Courtney faked sniffled and wiped a fake tear from her right eye with a small smile.

"You guys are the best." She said happily. The train started to pull up by now, so Courtney gripped her luggage handle harder. She took a deep breathe and was ready to end the call. "The train is here. I must be going now… I'll call you guys soon when I get completely bored… which will probably be soon. Bye." She pressed the End button and started to walked to the train while her boots made click clacking sounds all the way to the tracks.

* * *

"Hit the deck Geoff!"

Geoff quickly ducked down in an alley followed by Duncan. He quickly kicked over some trash cans to slow down the cops as the two partners in crime went running down the alley way. "We've hit big time ole pal!" Geoff said while running his dirty fingers through his blonde hair. Duncan laughed obnoxiously while waving the bag of cash around maniacally. He was an idiot… scratch that. _They_ were idiots. But they got away every time. It didn't matter if the cops were chasing them down for the longest time they could imagine, they needed the money. They were poor.

When the sirens went off, Geoff and Duncan gave out a sigh in relief and started panting heavily. "Were not off that easy… way too easy…." Geoff panted.

Duncan hissed as Geoff was right. The cops were not going to let them off so easy. "We gotta hitch a ride." Duncan panted back. He wiped the dripping sweat from his forehead while brushing his hand against his piercings for the cold feeling against his overheated skin. Geoff winced and started fanning himself with his cowboy hat while Duncan let out a whistle of tiredness.

"Your awkward whistling gave me an idea." responded Geoff. It could've been a insult. But Duncan didn't care, as long as it makes them out of jail. He's cool with it.

* * *

"Here you are m'am." Duncan winked at the girl behind the ticket booth. She blushed while twirling a strand of her oak colored hair. He slid 50 bucks towards her as she didn't hesitate to wait to grab it. She smiled sweetly.

"Where will you be going?" she asked.

"Well, I'll tell you where I'd like to be going." He said flirtatiously as he moved a bit closer to the girl. She giggled as she started blushing harder. Geoff sighed at the pathetic attempt from his friend. Geoff impatiently tapped his foot while Duncan, on the other hand, kept flirting with the ticket booth lady. The cowboy hat wearing friend awkwardly coughed to get his attention, tapping his invisible watch on his wrist saying there's not enough time.

"Umm…" nervously he ran his hands through his green hair as he scanned the sign on what tickets are available to be purchased. Alberta, Manitoba, British Columbia… "Toronto. Two tickets for Toronto please."

The girl slid the two tickets to the punk. "Two tickets to Toronto, Canada. Thanks for purchasing."

Duncan gave a head nod and walked his way to Geoff. "Why Toronto?" Geoff asked. Duncan sniffed the air and shrugged looking at the opposite direction of Geoff.

"It was the closes from Ontario. That way we won't have to make a long trip." Duncan stated. Geoff nodded while grabbing the duffle bag with their stuff in it to the gateway of the train station.

* * *

Duncan and Geoff stuffed their bag under their worn out train seats. "Have you noticed that train seats are more comfortable when worn out?" Geoff asked to his delinquent pal. Duncan glared at him.

"I don't notice weird things like you dipstick!"

He sunk lower in his seat.

* * *

Courtney furiously dialed Bridgette's number. "Hello…?" Bridgette answered.

"Oh my gosh, Bridgette you have to see this place! It's all rotten and horrible! If my so called PARENTS would've bought me a plane ticket, I wouldn't have to be at this dump!" Courtney complained to her BF. Bridgette sighed while rolling her eyes. Why was her high classes stubborn friend, well… stubborn? It's not like she was PMSing every single day of her life was she?

"Calm down Courtney… your only moments away from a giant welcome hug to Toronto!" Bridgette smiled. Courtney sat down on the worn seat, right across the delinquent and party boy. She didn't give a glance at them- these peasants weren't worthy of her stare. But she was worthy of _their _stare. Especially a green Mohawk haired punk.

Was it the overly luscious tone of her skin that caught his soothing teal eyes? Or was it her perfectly styled hair with a mocha color? Or more likely her outrageously cute freckles that were not hard to miss? His way of seeing woman, were mostly physical. Her body was slender and curvy. And that's what Duncan liked. From her chest to her butt, everything was nice for him.

"She's a 6." Geoff rated a red head he was pointing too. A favorite game he liked playing. "Look over there. Scored myself an 8!" he said pointing to a blonde. Geoff sighed with all the beauty from the wrecked train. There was no response from Duncan though, who would usually be cracking up perverted jokes and would try to get their numbers. But there wasn't a response. Geoff followed his eyes for suspiciousness, ending up on a brunette focusing on her PDA while furiously talking back to whoever she was talking to on the other line. "Eh… 8."

"More like a -8. Look at her, all prissy and full of it." Duncan disagreed. He meant what he said. But was that the truth? Was he just lying to himself, just because the girl he spotted and caught his eye wasn't his type? He didn't know though. He never spoken to her, nor knew her name. Nothing about her. But there was something about her that made him want to know about her. And this confused Duncan.

"Oh please Bridgette as if! It's not like im going to hang up on you just to check my email on my PDA. I check it 5 minutes ago… Yes I know my PDA is my most prized possession." Courtney replied that brought Duncan back from his daze. "Oh don't 'Courtney' me! You started this conversation!"

Now he knew 4 things about her. She was talking to a girl named Bridgette. She was a high class preppy stubborn girl. She loved that PDA to death, and…

Her name was Courtney.

* * *

(A/N)

So we know some things. It's bout Courtney and Duncan, in a train. Courtney is going to Toronto to live with Bridgette. Duncan and Geoff are going to Toronto to get away from the cops. What will happen? I know. But you'll have to wait til the next chapter.

HEY have you guys noticed I didn't write in a POV this time? Funky huh! It's a new experience I'm trying to break in. Although, I might throw in some POV's here and there… Oh well.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
